Maldición Helada
by Mistress Taru
Summary: AU medieval. Bunnymund es un guerrero Pooka errante que se convierte en el guardaespaldas del príncipe de un reino, Jackson Overland. El reino solía ser feliz hasta que el príncipe fue maldecido. Jack Rabbit. Yo no propio ROTG. Traducido por la preciosa TheOnlyNightFury!
1. Chapter 1

**Maldición Helada**

_Nota de la Autora:_

AU medieval. Bunnymund es un guerrero Pooka errante que se convierte en el guardaespaldas del príncipe de un reino, Jackson Overland. El reino solía ser feliz hasta que el príncipe fue maldecido. Jack Rabbit.

**Maldición Helada**

…

…

E. Aster Bunnymund caminó a través de las calles del reino conocido como Santoff Claussen, bufando a la gente que se quedaba estática observándolo. Era extraño ver a un pooka andar sin su tribu, menos fuera de la madriguera, solitario en la gran ciudad. Ellos estaban en peligro después de todo, uno podría pensar que ellos tratarían de todo por permanecer juntos. Como sea, habían pasado años desde que Bunnymund dejó su tribu. Estar por su cuenta no fue como un buen acuerdo para él.

Él notó que las calles lucían quietas y desoladas de gente; solo unas cuantas mujeres y niños estaban alrededor con apenas algún hombre. No podía ser que ellos supieran que él viniera y le tuvieran miedo. Ningún hombre temía a un pooka; él lo sabía perfectamente, incluso cuando ellos deberían de temer "Hey, tu eres uno de esos pookas ¿verdad?" un viejo comerciante le dijo a Bunnymund mientras pasaba cerca de él.

"Eso soy, compañero" él respondió en su extraño acento.

"No he visto a ninguno de ustedes en mucho tiempo. ¿Estás aquí por la pelea, o algo?"

"¿Pelea? ¿Qué pelea?" el pooka preguntó "¿Es por eso que no hay nadie alrededor?"

"Tonta razón" el comerciante dijo "Todo hombre fuerte y soldado de la ciudad está peleando en la arena ahora mismo"

"¿Para qué?"

"¡Para ser el guardaespaldas del príncipe heredero!" el hombre vio la expresión divertida en el rostro del conejo "Es un puesto de muy buen salario, pooka"

"No me preocupo mucho por el dinero, extraño, o cosas como esas" Bunnymund sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

"También demuestra que eres el guerrero más fuerte de ésta tierra" el comerciante vio a Bunnymund detenerse "Sé que a ustedes los pookas les gusta pelear"

"Ahí es donde te equivocas, viejo" el conejo volteó hacia él "No nos gusta pelear… _tenemos_ que pelear"

"Lo que sea que digas" el viejo hombre cruzó los brazos en forma defensiva "Sólo trataba te ayudarte a salir. Te ves perdido"

"¿Perdido, eh?" Bunnymund rió bajo "De hecho, estoy perdido ¿Hacia dónde está la arena?"

:::

Bunnymund dejó su orgullo en el camino otra vez. Él realmente no quería el trabajo, pero cuando llegaba la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo como guerrero, él necesitaba hacerlo. Además él quería hablar con el rey acerca de algunas cosas.

Él fue el último en firmar para el encuentro. Se sentó en unas gradas subterráneas, afilando sus boomerangs mientras observaba a otros afilando cuchillos y espada. Esto iba a tomar un tiempo; había muchos hombres y criaturas dispuestas a ganarse el trabajo. La mayoría de ellos eran ya soldados del rey. Él supuso que ellos querían dinero extraño, o el ascenso, o quizá acercarse al príncipe heredero.

Había escuchado muchos rumores a través de los años acerca de éste perturbado reino y sus normas. Él oyó sobre el rey que era un hombre alegre que amaba traer felicidad y maravillas a su gente, sobre todo a los niños dándoles regalos en un día especial del año. La reina se decía que era una hermosa y burbujeante hada que estaba interesada en mantener la salud de su gente, especialmente de sus dientes. Ellos tenían un hijo, que se rumoraba era el más hermoso ser con el corazón más puro en la tierra, y había nacido con el don de traer nieve y hielo durante el invierno, divirtiendo a los niños. Pero algo cambió en la familia real algunos años atrás. Los juguetes dejaron de hacerse, la salud se convirtió en plaga y el clima era frío durante todo el año. Se decía que una maldición había sido lanzada hacia ellos por un malvado hechicero y por eso nunca serían los mismos.

Pero esos eran solo rumores, y él sabía que los rumores no deberían de ser tomados como ciertos. El clima definitivamente se había vuelto más frío y la gente no se veía tan feliz como podría, pero ¿Una maldición de un hechicero? Qué estupidez. Ellos seguramente se habían cansado de ser amables. Los humanos cambiaban de opinión como cambiaban de ropa interior. Él lo sabía.

Sus largas orejase se hicieron hacia atrás cuando escuchó las trompetas, miró hacia una especie de palco anexado a la arena, donde se apreciaba a la familia real y su corte entrando. Ellos educadamente saludaron y se sentaron mientras el rey se dirigía a la gente.

"Buenos ciudadanos del Santoff Claussen" el rey empezó, hablando con un grueso acento "Hoy no es una guerra ni una batalla. Es una mera competencia. Una competencia para adquirir el más importante puesto de todo mi ejército; ser el protector de mi querido hijo ¡el príncipe!" la gente aplaudió por el muchacho, quien se paró y regresó el saludo. Fue difícil para Bunnymund decir de dónde provenía su presentimiento, pero el chico no parecía querer estar ahí "¡Que el torneo empiece!"

:::

Bunnymund entró despreocupadamente a la competencia. Sus oponentes, siendo soldados o no, fueron una broma para él. Él era el más rápido, más fuerte y más inteligente guerrero en la arena, y él ni siquiera descansó. La gente en las gradas murmuraba entre ellos, preguntando por el pooka recién llegado y cuán fuerte era. Los murmullos provenían incluso del palco real, el joven príncipe ahora estaba interesado en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él sonrió para sí mismo, disfrutando mucho de sus victorias. Pero ahora era tiempo de la prueba final.

Su último oponente era otro hombre, un general del ejército del rey. Predecible, él debía ser el más fuerte hombre el reino "¿Cómo pudo un descuidado conejo vencer a todos mis hombres?" dijo con voz falsa.

"Estás a punto de correr la misma suerte, compañero" Bunnymund giró sus boomerangs en sus manos.

"Oh ¡Y un conejo parlante! ¡Esto debería ser interesante!" el general se burló de Bunnymund, dándole permiso a sus amigotes a que se rieran también. El pooka les gruñó.

"General Eustace versus E. Aster Bunnymund ¡Empiecen!" el general fue el primero en atacar. El conejo lo esquivó mientras veía cómo el hombre se movía, estudiando cuidadosamente. Cuando él pensó que iba a tenerlo, él dio unas cuantas vueltas hacia atrás para conseguir buena distancia de él.

"Aw, escapando como un conejo" se burló el General Eustace.

"No escaparé compañero. Vamos" Bunnymund lanzó un boomerang hacia el hombre para empezar la colisión. Ellos estaban muy a la par, tenía que admitirlo. El hombre era mucho más rápido de lo que parecía, sobre todo con esa armadura encima. Sin embargo, sus ataques eran más lentos de lo que podrían ser con una espada. Bunnymund encontró un momento y golpeó a Eustace en el estómago, pensando que lo tenía hasta que sintió la pesada hoja de metal pasar a su lado. Él gimió de dolor y saltó fuera de su camino antes de que lo cortara más.

"Quieres más ¿eh?" dijo el general, casi sin aliento. Bunnymund sintió la sangre que corría por su costado.

"Me acabas de enfadar, estúpido" respondió. Corrió hacia el general, acelerando sus ataques ante de que perdiera mucha sangre. Atacar, esquivar, atacar, esquivar… por fin otra abertura. El conejo derrotó al hombre tumbándolo, golpeándolo en todas las partes blandas alrededor de su armadura. El general Eustace dejó caer su arma y cayó al suelo. El pooka agarró sus boomerangs y se puso encima del general, mostrando su victoria.

"¡E. Aster Bunnymund es el campeón!" todos se miraron uno al otro, sorprendidos de que su heroico general fuera derrotado por un conejo gigante. Aplaudieron, pero solo por ser amables. El general le frunció el ceño a Bunnymund mientras le daba una sonrisa socarrona. Acababa de demostrar que el reino de los pookas era más fuerte que el de los humanos "El Rey tendrá una audiencia contigo" funcionario se acercaron a él y lo escoltaron al palacio.

"Ah, casi me olvidé del mocoso" se susurró a sí mismo. Levantó la vista hacia el palco real, la familia ya se había levantado para volver al palacio. El muchacho miró a su nuevo guardaespaldas antes de salir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maldición Helada**

**:::**

Las heridas de Bunnymund fueron limpiadas y vendadas por los sirvientes. Ellos le obligaron a quitarse la bandolera y ponerse una tonta capa verde mientras escuchaba a uno de los sirvientes balbucear sobre cómo abordar a la familia real al encontrarse con ellos. Una vez que aseguró entenderlos, estaba dispuesto a ver al rey, la reina y el príncipe.

Tuvieron que recorrer muchos pasillos antes de finalmente llegar a la entrada de la sala del trono. Los soldados abrieron las puertas para revelar otro largo pasillo que conducía a los tronos en el extremo de la habitación. El rey y la reina estaban sentados correctamente en sus asientos, pero el príncipe estaba encorvado e inquieto "El vencedor, E. Aster Bunnymund, sus altezas" anunció el sirviente mientras empujaba al conejo hacia adelante. Él recorrió el largo camino hasta quedar de pie frente a la realeza.

"Uh…. Sus altezas" se inclinó cortésmente.

"Bienvenido a mi casa, pooka" dijo el rey "Yo soy el Rey St. Nicolás Norte" la mirada de Bunnymund observó al rey. Era un hombre corpulento, pero probablemente muy alto, de blanca barba y vestido con túnicas rojas "Ésta es mi reina, Toothiana" hizo un gesto hacia la izquierda. Ella era tan bella como decían los rumores. Estaba cubierta de plumas multicolores y sus delicadas alas se desplegaron detrás de ella. Le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza hacia el pooka "Y él mi muy, muy amado hijo, Jackson Overland" él asintió con la cabeza hacia la derecha. Bunnymund quedó realmente sorprendido por cómo era el magnífico adolescente, incluso para un humano. Tenía salvaje cabello y los ojos de un tono azul que nunca antes había visto. Su rostro estaba pálido, simétrico y perfecto, pero sería mucho más lindo si estuviera sonriendo. Se quedó allí sentado e impresionado, al parecer incómodo con toda la ropa que llevaba puesta. Incluso tenía guantes y botas como si fuera a la guerra o algo así.

"Encantado de conocerlos" Bunnymund asintió.

"Tengo curiosidad de porqué un pooka entraría al torneo, y aún más de porqué vendría a mi ciudad" dijo el Rey Norte "Y también como barrió a mi general de combate"

"A decir verdad, su alteza, entré al torneo para demostrar qué tan formidable puede ser un Pooka" dijo Bunnymund firmemente "Mi tribu no ha renunciado todavía"

"Ya… veo" el rey estaba muy sorprendido, mientras que su hijo repentinamente interesado, inclinándose hacia delante de su trono "Bueno, ciertamente mostraste ser digno de proteger…"

"Lo siento, pero yo no gané para ser la niñera de su hijo"

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de mi hijo de esa manera? "El rey Norte se levantó de su silla "¿Sabes qué…?"

"Espera, padre" el príncipe colocó cuidadosamente su mano enguantada sobre el brazo de su padre "Obviamente, él no lo sabe" sonrió ante al conejo, mostrando finalmente un poco de carácter "Además, es evidente que no tiene cavidad para éste trabajo"

"¿Perdón?" el entrecejo de Bunnymund se frunció.

"Míralo. No es más que un gigante… um… ¿canguro? ¿Eso es todo?" el príncipe Jackson se burló. Al _conejo_ no le hizo gracia "Lo que sea, es un animal, por lo que no podría ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para cuidarme. Sería carnada para los lobos en cualquier instante"

"Mire, su alteza" Bunnymund dio un paso hacia adelante "Nadie, ni siquiera la realeza, me llama un idiota. Y menos que nada, un canguro. No son los lobos de los que deberías preocuparte"

"Oh ¿me acabas de amenazar?" el príncipe se puso de pie, caminando al pooka para estar cara a cara. Bunnymund creyó oír el jadeo de la reina "¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de problemas en los que te has metido en éste momento?"

"El único que está en peligro en éste momento es…"

"Por favor, suficiente" los dos hombres sintieron las delicadas pero firmes manos sobre sus hombros cuando la reina se interpuso entre ellos, sonriendo incómodamente "Cariño, no te olvides de tener cuidado alrededor de los demás" le recordó a su hijo "¿Señor Bunnymund?" ella se volvió hacia él "Me temo que debo pedirle que espere en la sala mientras hablamos sobre, um… su futuro con nosotros" se volteó hacia el rey, que parecía un volcán a punto de estallar del enojo. El príncipe se río ligeramente, pareciendo encontrar la situación agradable "Guardias, por favor, mantengan una buena vigilancia sobre el señor Bunnymund" los guardias apuntaron sus espadas hacia el Pooka, guiándolo fuera de la habitación amenazadoramente. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso, estaba confundido en cuando a qué diantres pasó hace un momento atrás.

:::

Bunnymund estaba un poco nervioso. Había pasado un tiempo desde que habló con la familia real y estos guardias seguían apuntándole sus espadas ¿Qué podrían estar discutiendo? ¿La manera de ejecutarlo por hablar fuera de turno?

Todo sucedió tan rápido. En primer lugar, le dijo al rey que no, luego el rey se enojó, entonces el loco mocoso lo lleva el límite y por último, la reina interviene ¿Por qué el rey era tan sensible respecto a su hijo? ¿Por qué la reina le dijo al chico que tuviera cuidado? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Y porqué en el nombre de la Luna el chico parecía enojarlo a propósito? ¿Estaba tratando de hacer que lo mataran? ¡Era peor de lo que Bunnymund había imaginado!

Sin embargo, él no quería que las cosas se salieran de sus manos. Ese pequeño… era tan… por supuesto que si se tratara de cualquier otro niño no dudaría en darle un buen tirón de orejas, pero ahora…

Antes de que pudiera pensar en ser hervido en agua caliente, oyó un tintineo viniendo por el pasillo. Volteó la cabeza, pero no vio nada. Lo oyó de nuevo y miro ésta vez, sorprendido de ver a un hombrecillo hecho de oro junto a la puerta de la sala del trono. No, no era oro… arena. Un hombre hecho de arena ¿Podría su día volverse más interesante? El hombre de arena bostezó antes de mirar a los demás "Buenos días, ¡Señor Sanderson, señor!" dijeron los guardias. Sanderson ignoró a los guardias y se quedó mirando al pooka, observándolo de pies a cabeza. Satisfecho, sonrió y saludó con su mano en silencio.

"Uh…. Buen día" Bunnymund esbozó una sonrisa para sí mismo. El hombre de arena entró a la sala del trono y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido "¿Quién es?"

"¡Quieto, Pooka!" le gritó el guardia. En realidad eso sonaba como buena idea. Debería estar escuchando lo que la familia real estaba hablando.

"¡Ah, Sandy! ¡Gracias a Dios!" oyó decir al rey "¿Qué debemos hacer?" Bunnymund intentó escuchar lo que decía el hombre de arena, pero no oyó nada, sólo unos pocos tintineos.

"¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!" respondió al príncipe ante los sonidos de Sanderson.

"Sandy ¿Estás seguro?" preguntó la reina. Más tintineos. El Rey Norte maldijo en un idioma extraño.

"Muy bien"

"Y por favor, padre, déjame hablar con él. A solas"

"Pero…"

"¿Qué va a hacer? Sabes que no puede hacerme daño" más maldición en otro idioma.

"Guardias, lleven al pooka al observatorio, donde se reunirá con mi hijo" gritó el rey para que los soldados pudieran oír. Obedecieron, pinchando a Bunnymund en dirección al observatorio.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" mumuró el pooka.

:::

"Dejadnos" el príncipe Jackson ordenó a los guardias. Se salieron de la habitación "Y no esperen detrás de la puerta tampoco" añadió. Cerraron la puerta y se fueron de la zona completamente. Bunnymund estaba fascinado con el observatorio. Era completamente de cristal: las paredes circulares, el techo redondeado transparente para ver el hermoso cielo de noche. Telescopios estaban esparcidos por la habitación y un globo místico en el centro brillaba lleno de luces. El príncipe heredero se quedó en su base, con el cuerpo cubierto por el atuendo real azul que llevaba "Tienes agallas, ya sabes, para tratarme de esa forma"

"Su alteza…"

"Llámame Jack" interrumpió el príncipe "Y no te disculpes, porque tienes el trabajo ¡Felicidades!"

"¿Q-Qué?" Bunnymund estaba empezando a creer que estaba en una casa de locos "Ya te dije…"

"Que no estás interesado, lo qué. Pero es una lástima, porque te vas a quedar" Jack sonrió "Si lo haces, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar a tu Tribu" el Pooka se puso rígido y miró al chico "Están en peligro ¿no? nosotros podemos ayudar" Jack sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible.

"¿Estás… chantajeándome?" el conejo de burló "¡Tú, pedazo estúpido de galante! ¡Tú mismo dijiste que no era apto para el trabajo!"

"Mejor tú que ese tipo bruto de Eustace" el príncipe se estremeció pensando en él "Y si quieres llamarlo chantaje, está bien. Si quieres llamarme un niño mimado, eso está bien también. Sólo sé lo que quiero, es todo" Bunnymund estaba claramente furioso "¿Estás enojado? ¿Quieres atacarme?"

"Por mucho que quisiera, soy más listo que eso" Bunnymund dijo entre dientes "Conozco las consecuencias"

"No creo que lo hagas" Jackson caminó frente a él y comenzó a quitarse uno de sus guantes "Parece que no sabes nada acerca de la maldición"

"¿Maldición?" el conejo ladeó la cabeza "¿Quieres decir el cuento de hadas y la bruja malvada?"

"No es un cuento de hadas" el príncipe se acercó a una ventana "Mira" tocó el cristal con sus dedo índice al descubierto, y rápidamente, maravillosamente, el cristal estaba cubierto de hielo a partir de donde había tocado. Entonces, el hielo se extendió aún más, congelando el sueño adyacente y bajo los zapatos del príncipe, y un telescopio inocente, crepitando sobre su tubo de oro. El chico cogió el telescopio con su mano cubierta y se rompió fácilmente. Ahora la habitación era quince grados más fría también.

"Maldición" fue todo lo que Bunnymund podía decir. Estaba en estado de shock por lo mucho que el chico podía congelar con sólo un dedo.

"Cualquier persona o cualquier cosa que toco instantáneamente se convierte en hielo y nunca se derrite" explicó el príncipe Jackson, poniéndose el guante de nuevo "No existe cura y ningún hechizo puede romper la maldición. Si alguna vez me atacaras, tendré que defenderme" hizo una pausa, dejando que Bunnymund absorbiera todo eso "¿Te parece un buen trato?"

Bunnymund se quedó sin habla. Todavía tenía mucho que decir, pero no podía hablar. Estaba enojado, golpeado y asustado por el poder del muchacho. Estaba literalmente como un animal acorralado en una esquina.

"Bueno, entonces ¡Espero con interés trabajar con usted!" Jack voló –una vez más, para sorpresa del pooka– a la puerta "Nos vemos a primera hora mañana"


	3. Chapter 3

**Maldición Helada**

:::

"¡Despierta Pooka!" le gritó un guardia desde afuera de la pequeña habitación de Bunnymund, quien se despertó con un sobresalto "¡Tenemos que comer antes de que la familia real se despierte!"

"Estúpidos" susurró Bunnymund. Se sentía terrible, después de todo había sido herido y emocionalmente agotado el día anterior. Esto era lo peor, usar su destreza guerrera para proteger a un chico que le agradaba menos que el estiércol, a cambio de que protegieran a su familia, quién sabe cuánto de eso eran mentiras. Y este chico… este muchacho de 18 años, un príncipe malcriado con un inmenso poder. Un poder tan grande que había cambiado el clima del reino. Y la forma en que el chico había mostrado sus dones–a falta de una palabra mejor –fue escalofriante. La mirada en sus ojos… él simplemente no podía explicarlo. Le dolió. Y lo hacía sentirse enojado y realmente asustado. Nunca había sentido miedo, especialmente de alguien como él.

El pooka tenía que llevar un uniforme: una armadura en el pecho, una estúpida capa verde, rodilleras y un nuevo cinturón de cuero. Tenía que mantener sus boomerangs y protectores cerca de las muñecas. Y ahora estaba a punto de desayunar antes de que amaneciera, cuando él ni siquiera tenía hambre. Estaba seguro que cada maldito soldado que trabajara ahí tenía algo que decir acerca de él. Estaba absolutamente en el infierno.

Tan pronto como entró en el comedor, consiguió exactamente lo que estaba buscando: un montón de insultos y burla. Mierda, cosas como "Hey-Bunny-Bum-Bum" o "¿Qué es lo que comes, zanahorias?" Vio algunos de los soldados contra quienes había luchado para conseguir ese puesto, pero no vio al general. Tal vez el cabrón seguía llorando su pérdida.

"¿No deberías estar hibernando, pooka?"

"Oh, ven aquí pachoncito y dame un abrazo"

Bunnymund simplemente los ignoró. No era muy dado a devolver los insultos, excepto con el príncipe Jackson… o, cierto, quería ser llamado simplemente Jack. Ahora ¿Por qué el chico le permitía llamarlo con un nombre abreviado? Eso era por lo general un gesto cordial, pero eran mucho menos que amigos en ese momento. Simplemente no podía entender nada de esto.

:::

Bunnymund fue instruido en su horario y rutina, que era básicamente velar por el príncipe todo el maldito día. Él debía esperar al príncipe fuera de su dormitorio y escoltarlo al desayuno. Luego, el resto del día ir a donde el príncipe fuera. Dondequiera que Jack iba, Bunnymund lo seguiría. Sonaba totalmente aburrido. Se quedó fuera de la habitación del chico esperando que se vistiera. El conejo adivinó que debería vestirse debido a la maldición. Tenía una especie de interés sobre cómo el chico comía y se limpiaba. Por fin, salió completamente vestido de pies a cabeza y sonriendo a su nuevo guardaespaldas "Hola, Bunny"

"¿Bunny?" frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, te dije que me llamaras Jack, así que puedo llamarte Bunny" empezó a caminar por el pasillo "Así como cualquier otro nombre con el que quiera llamarte"

"Pequeño insolente…" el conejo se contuvo. Se acordó de los otros dos guardias que seguían su entrenamiento, por lo que tenía que comportarse. Los miró, preguntándose si escucharon algo de lo que dijo. No lo hicieron, sino que estaba susurrando entre sí acerca de porque podía llamarle Jack y ellos no. Al parecer, Jack no le daba ese privilegio a todo el palacio.

"¿Vas a protegerme o no?" el príncipe heredero se detuvo y lo miró "Hay un montón de ventanas abiertas aquí. Un ladrón podría entrar y atacarme" los tres corrieron hasta alcanzar al chico.

"Así que… ¿Por qué necesita un guardaespaldas, después de todo?" preguntó Bunnymund "La maldición le protege lo suficiente ¿no?"

"Es cierto, pero yo no soy un guerrero profesional" explicó Jack "Sé algunas cosas, pero un par de sentidos extra son útiles ¿No lo crees?"

"Ha tenido este problema durante años ¿no? ¿Por qué no consiguió un guardaespaldas cuando empezó?" el pooka todavía estaba confundido.

"Yo solo quería un juguete nuevo para jugar" el chico sonrió, evitando los ojos verdes del conejo.

"Está mintiendo" concluyó el conejo "Hay algo más en juego"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" dijo Jack inocentemente "Además, si hubiera algo más, no sería asunto tuyo"

"¡Es mi asunto!" Bunnymund estaba cerca de gritar "¿Cómo se supone que voy a proteger a alguien sin saber por qué?"

"Fácil, esto hace tu trabajo menos estresante" sonrió falsamente "¿No soy un buen jefe?"

"Pequeño idiota" dijo el pooka en voz muy baja.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Jackson se hizo el sordo.

"Quiero decir… además ¿cómo se supone que voy a protegerte si no puedo tocarte?"

"¿Por qué necesitas tocarme?" el príncipe tenía una mente sucia.

"Ya sabes, empujarte fuera del camino para que estés seguro, levantarte…" Bunny se burlaba del pensamiento sucio de Jack. Jack se rió de él.

"Estoy usando ropa protectora, así que lo único que debes preocuparte es no tocar mi cabeza"

"Eso todavía me deja mucho para preocuparme"

"¿Estás diciendo que tengo una cabeza grande?"

"Literalmente" Bunny no pensó en lo que había dicho, estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando escuchó la risita del príncipe. Este chico era extraño, dejándolo llamarlo Jack y sin disciplinarlo cuando hablaba fuera de turno, solo riéndose. El miró hacia atrás a los guardias, que estaban atónitos de que hablara con su príncipe de esa manera. Nada tenía sentido por aquí.

Llegaron a la sala del comedor, el rey y la reina saludaron cariñosamente a su hijo. El rey miró fijamente a Bunnymund y él apresurado apartó su mirada. Obviamente, el rey no era alguien con quien podía estar de la misma manera que con el príncipe. La reina suspiró y saludó cortésmente, avergonzada por el comportamiento de su marido. Este iba a ser el día más largo de su vida.

:::

Y ciertamente, lo fue. Las únicas cosas interesantes en ese día fueron ver a Jack comer y limpiarse a sí mismo. Jack podía comer con bastante normalidad, siempre y cuando no tocara la comida o los utensilios con sus manos desnudas. Construyeron un sauna mineral especial para el príncipe, simplemente tenía que estar adentro mientras el vapor mataba todos los gérmenes y olores del día de su piel. En serio, eso fue todo. Nada de viajes, ni de citas, ni personajes sospechosos y ninguna batalla a muerte ¿Era esto lo que sería el resto de su vida?"

"Fue un buen día" Jack trajo a Bunny de sus pensamientos "Hora de dormir, guardaespaldas"

"¿Qué, no tengo que cuidarte mientras duermes?" preguntó Bunnymund.

"Nah, los guardias nocturnos se encargarán de eso" el príncipe vio la mirada suspicaz del conejo "¿Qué?"

"Pareces el tipo de persona que sale a hacer travesuras por la noche" dijo sin expresión. Jack se rió de él.

"De verdad estás tomando tu trabajo en serio ¿eh?" el chico sonrió "Eso es bueno, cuento contigo"

"Espera ¿Qué?" Bunnymund no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

"¡Buenas noches, canguro!" Jack entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando al pooka en el pasillo solo.

"¡No me llames así!" gritó, pateando el suelo como un niño. Escuchó la risa detrás de la puerta "Niño estúpido…ahora ¿hacia dónde está mi habitación?"

:::

Después de unos veinte minutos de estar perdido, el pooka finalmente encontró su habitación. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando oyó el aleteo de alas tras de él. Se volteó al instante, sabiendo que era la reina de las hadas Toothiana "Buenas noches" ella inclinó la cabeza.

"Su alteza" Bunnymund se inclinó demasiado, realmente quería ser agradable. Después de todo, ella no había sido grosera con él todavía.

"Pido disculpar por el comportamiento de mi marido" empezó, cruzando sus delicadas manos "Él… _nosotros_ no hemos sido _nosotros últimamente_"

"Oh no, reina, usted no debe pedirle disculpar a un sirviente…" a pesar de eso se sentía agradecido.

"No, realmente debe ser una vergüenza para ti estar metido en medio de todo esto" se veía triste.

"¿Es la maldición?" preguntó Bunny "Mire, el príncipe no quiso decirme nada, así que tal vez usted pueda decirme qué estoy haciendo aquí"

"Hmm… ya veo. Es orgulloso y terco, al igual que su padre" el hada rió "Te diré, pero no dejes que Jack sepa que te lo he dicho" el pooka asintió "El hechicero que maldijo a mi hijo nos amenaza"

"¿Amenaza con conquistar su reino?"

"No sólo eso, sino que amenaza con llevarse a Jack lejos de nosotros" ella se encogió "No puedo explicar todos los detalles. Es demasiado doloroso hablar de eso"

"Está bien. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber" Bunnymund puso los puños sobre sus caderas "Así que tengo que protegerlo de este brujo"

"Eso no es todo" Toothiana miró al conejo "Ya ves, mi niño tiene dieciocho años y es muy atractivo. La gente comienza a percatarse, especialmente el tipo equivocado de personas" ella se encogió de nuevo.

"Así que, debo cuidarlo del brujo y de los pervertidos ¿verdad?" preguntó. La reina le dio una mirada molesta "Um, lo siento"

"Por favor" ella tomó una de sus patas entre sus manos "Protege a nuestro hermoso hijo. Él es nuestra única luz. Entiendo que lo único que deseas es que tu familia esté segura ¡Vamos a empezar a trabajar en eso de inmediato! Así que por favor…" lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. _Esta escena me parece muy familiar_, pensó Bunnymund.

"Muy bien" dimitió "Lo protegeré. Se lo prometo" ella lo miró con ojos grandes, buscando la verdad en sus palabras. Cuando la encontró, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, dejando ir su mano "Sólo hay una cosa que no entiendo"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué yo? Sé que gané el torneo, pero me comporté muy malamente y empecé con el pie izquierdo después de eso…" sus orejas se apretaron contra su cabeza.

"El Sandman vio la promesa en ti" Toothiana respondió "Él es el mejor juzgando a las personas. Nunca se ha equivocado"

"Sandman ¿eh?" pensó en el pequeño hombrecillo dorado "¿Es su asesor o algo así?"

"Por suerte" se limitó a decir "Él es nuestro hechicero. Deberías conocerlo en algún momento, ya que él también está protegiendo a Jackson"

"¿En serio?" sonrió "Tal vez lo haga"

"Muy bien. Buenas noches señor Bunnymund" se dio la vuelta para irse.

"¿Su alteza?" llamó su atención. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro "Muchas gracias"

"Ha sido un placer" sonrió y salió volando con gracia.

"Hmm… promesa ¿eh?" Bunny se refirió a lo que había dicho Sandman de él "Ese pequeño hombre de arena tiene mal sus ojos"

:::

**N/A:** Bueno, ¡están sucediendo un montón de cosas ambiguas ahora mismo! Espero que este capítulo no sea demasiado aburrido. Si alguien tiene una pregunta o ve errores gramaticales ¡háganmelo saber porfavor!

Taru-chan


End file.
